


Cocoon

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "rain"

They had plans for Sunday. Joe was finally going to mow the lawn, cut back the shrubs in the front yard. Caitlin had dry cleaning to collect, groceries to stock up on.

Then they woke up to dark clouds, a cold wind, rain hammering against the windows. 

Turning to Joe, Caitlin raised an eyebrow. 

He raised one right back and with a smile, pulled her and the blankets close, creating into their own little cocoon. 

His lips stayed curved as they moved over hers while he moved over her and she didn't regret any of the errands they didn't do. 


End file.
